Bad photo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Someone's posted a forbidden photo of Ally Dawson on the school-website. Who did it ?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Bad photo**

**16 year old Ally Dawson enter school when a few other students look at her and giggle in a weird way.**

"Yo, what's so damn funny?" says Ally with an angry tone.

"Haven't you seen the photo that's up on the school-website?" says a girl named Jackie as she begin to laugh.

"No." says Ally confused.

Ally walk to the computer-room, turn on a computer and log onto the school's official website.

"What the...? That's me! NO!" exclaims Ally out loud in an unhappy tone when she sees a large high-definition photo of herself naked right on the main page of the site.

The photo seem to be from the girls' locker-room and shows Ally when she is completely naked, brushing her beautiful brown curly hair with a cute smile on her face.

Beneath the picture it say in big black letters "Ally Dawson, the shy sweet little girlie who seem to love doing her hair in the nude."

"So little Ally has just found out about her photo going all across the internet, huh?" says a boy named Ray with a teasing evil tone as he enter the room.

"Get away from me, perv!" says Ally.

A few minutes later Harold Jensen, a teacher who Ally get along very well with enter the room.

"Ally, how are you doing?" says Mr Jensen.

"Super-bad, sir!" says Ally as she almost begin to cry.

"Why?" says Mr Jensen in a calm friendly voice as he walk over to Ally to try and comfort her.

"This..." says Ally as she show Mr Jensen the photo on the school-website.

"Oh no! This is so perverted and stupid. Some students clearly can't follow rules and respect people's privacy." says Mr Jensen.

"So, can you do something?" says Ally.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll tell Principal McLeod and we'll make sure we find the student who took that photo and uploaded it to the school-website." says Mr Jensen.

"Thanks, Mr Jensen!" says Ally with a friendly smile.

"When I find out the name of the student who did this to you he or she will certainly be expelled. To post nude photos of someone, particularly against the will of the individual in the photo is strictly 100% forbidden." says Mr Jensen. "Don't worry, Ally. By the end of tomorrow's school-day we'll know for sure who it was that did this horrible thing to you."

Later at lunch, Austin, Trish and Dez sit with Ally, since they still care about her even though that dirty photo is all over the school-website.

"Are you okay, Ally?" says Austin.

"Not really. Pretty much the whole school's already seen me all nude in that stupid photo. The damage has already been done." says Ally in a sad voice.

"Ally, you're a good girl, I know so and most people should understand that you're no slut." says Austin. "No matter what it says on .com about you, to us you're always gonna be a very sweet young woman."

"Yeah! Austin's right, Ally. Soon something else will come along and then everyone will forget about seeing your nude-photo and things return back to normal." says Dez.

"I hope so..." says Ally as she start to cry.

At the same time a girl named Jennie on the other side of the room use her phone to take a photo of 'Cry-Baby Ally'.

"Hmm, Ally! This is is gonna be perfect for your next embarrassing online-shit. You're so going down and I get paid." says Jennie to herself in a low tone so people can't hear her.

A few minutes later Jennie e-mails the photo of 'Cry-Baby Ally' to Tilly Thompson.

The same day after school Tilly gives Jennie 100$ for taking the photo of 'Cry-Baby Ally'.

The next day while Tilly walks to her locker, she is stopped by Mr Jensen.

"Tilly Thompson, yesterday after school your password was used to upload another forbidden photo of Ally to the school's official website." says Mr Jensen.

"So? Fuck yourself, ya mud-ass! Ally is just a stupid little wimp." says Tilly with a sassy smirk.

"Miss Tilly Thompson, under no circumstances is it okay to post forbidden photos of a student on the school-website where anyone can see them." says Mr Jensen.

"It wasn't me, sir! That bitch Jennie Beckett stole my password and did it so I'd get all the crap for it. Please, you have believe me." says Tilly, all fake-sad.

"Sorry, but Miss Becket has already told me that you're the one paid her to take photos of Ally Dawson so nothing you say's gonna make change my mind." says Mr Jensen. "Go to the Principal's office, now!"

Five minutes later in Principal McLeod's office.

"Miss Tilly Thompson, explain why you shouldn't be expelled." says Principal McLeod in a hard manly tone that makes Tilly feel shy and weak.

"Sorry, sir. It was just meant to be fun...like a prank, ya know." says Tilly.

"Prank? Prank? Ally Dawson's emotions have been seriously hurt and you dare to call it all a prank? You seem like a person without any care for others." says Principal McLeod.

"Please, sir! Do you really think a sweet girl such as me could be that evil and perverted...? I didn't do it." says Tilly.

Tilly look like a little kid who's scared of a big dark demon.

"I already know that you paid Jennie Becket to take the photos and that they were uploaded to .com using your personal password." says Principal McLeod.

"Jennie 'The Slut' Becket is a dirty little liar and a stupid airhead-bimbo." says Tilly.

"Okay, that's it! You're expelled, do you understand what I'm saying, Miss Thompson?" says Principal McLeod.

An hour later.

"Ally." says Mr Jensen.

"Sir." says Ally.

"The student responsible for doing all of those bad things to you has now been expelled." says Mr Jensen.

"Oh, thanks! Also...uh, who was it...?" says Ally.

"Tilly Thompson." says Mr Jensen.

"Tilly? Should have known it was her. She's been my enemy since back in kindergarten." says Ally.

"I see. Anyway, have a nice day, Ally. You can enjoy life again, now that Tilly is not around." says Mr Jensen.

"Yeah, that's true, Mr Jensen. Thanks for everything!" says Ally with a smile.

A week later there's once again a photo of Ally on the school-website, but this time it's a beautiful sweet photo of Ally when she play piano.

"My life is good and nice again. Yay! Viva la me!" says a very happy Ally.

**The End.**


End file.
